Bad Boy
by Makoto Francisca
Summary: Haruhi accidentally stumbles upon the hottest and baddest boy on her first day at Ouran Academy. And to her horror, her existence in his life causes her somehow to get enganged with him. Tama/Haru
1. What are you, a commoner?

**HER BAD BOY**

An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

Pairings: Tamaki & Haruhi

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

_A/N: This story does not include the existence of the Host Club. I'm truly sorry._ T_T

* * *

_**Chapter One  
**__What are you, a commoner?_

Mother in heaven, I hope you're happy for me.

And I hope you're proud of me.

Because today, I'm _officially_ a student at the Ouran Academy.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find – oof!"

But even though you're happy and proud of me from up there, however, I'm not all that content of myself even a little. And I couldn't give myself a thumb up this morning.

"That hurts you know!"

When I made my very first step on that pavement of the Ouran Academy, I know in my heart that this is the place where I should be. I've strived hard enough and I earned it by excelling in exams. And that I should be pleased to get the scholarship, since there are not many of people like me could earn such a fortune of a scholarship to one of the most prestigious institute in the country. Out of thousands of people who applied, I was the luckiest one to have it. I should be happy.

Unfortunately, being the only one getting into the academy with the scholarship not only have made me the most popular person in the school, but also being the topic of everyone's conversations – I could tell by the way they look at me and their whispers – and being the bullies' little target. And into the bargain, it all happened on my first day of school. Talk about bad luck.

My book-filled bag somehow managed to disappear from my seat after my first encounter with the luxurious cafeteria ended at half past ten. Of course, I can only eat the bento set that I prepared only this morning. At first, I thought that my bag had accidentally slipped down from my chair, so I have no other choice but to inspect under it. Sadly, there was nothing there except a white paper that has been shaped into a ball situated near to one of the chair's leg. By some means, I didn't hesitate to pick it up and to be surprised to what that has been written on the crumpled paper.

_Commoner, your bag wanted to go for a nice swim. So we had _kindly_ fulfilled its wish. Don't bother to thank us._

There was no signature of the writer.

I wondered then, in such places like this, _how can there be bullies?_ Picking on someone may result one's company to be corrupted, they should have known the consequences. Each of everyone here in the academy holds a title, whether the son or daughter of (enter name here) Company, that could possibly be a threat or much worse, enemy to the other. Fighting or in my case, bullying can only cause mishap for the family's company and the family's name. Yet to what I heard before coming here, the Ouran Academy students, who are told and fortunately understood about the costs, are those people with notable etiquette. They are recorded as the nicest people in the country, but I highly doubt that.

Looking at the situation I am in, it's hard to even let the thought of these students being nice hovering in my mind. Maybe they look at me, since I'm _the_ commoner scholar, differently and thought of me as if I'm such an outsider, or perhaps… an alien.

I sighed; the paper was still in my hands. I couldn't blame them from thinking of me that way. I'm like the poorest student in the entire academy. I mean, look at me. The messy hair, the huge glasses, the non-uniform clothes that I'm wearing, it's not possible for people to underestimate me. From the looks of it, they all think I'm actually a boy!

A boy with low self-esteem, untidy, unattractive, with no sense of direction, a weakling – they could see right through me.

I sighed again. Perhaps one of the reasons that the seniors bullied me is that I'm a _poor_ commoner who drinks instant coffee instead of the ones being grounded. I mean, I could not do anything about it anyway, about the bullying, except reporting to the Principal… But then again, I would disturb him and maybe cause him to change his mind on giving me the scholarship. I shouldn't bother him then. He'd done so much for me and I don't want to repay him back by complaining about my condition. It would tire him off.

Without thinking twice, I slid the paper into my right pocket and stormed out of the classroom in the search of finding my bag.

The hallways seemed like it went forever. I noticed that a few students were walking along them but I didn't bother their whispers and 'oh's because I know that they were referring practically to me, so I quickened my pace and later found myself running out of the building into the garden. And I was greeted with a gush of breeze as I made a step closer to a beautiful fountain, situated in the middle of the blossoming garden of the academy.

Not to my surprise, my eyes were suddenly locked onto the objects that were floating on the surface of the crystal clear water. And I know what the objects were even with the slightest glimpse. I forced a smile to be carved upon my face as I went into the water to fetch away my belongings. Then out of the blue, I started to realize that no one in the academy had engaged a nice chat with me. Not one of them had kindly offered me to join for a chat or just simply give me a 'Hi'.

_Typical rich bastards..._

I laughed quietly. Well, that's what you get when a commoner gets herself into a big community of the wealthy. But I should have already known the consequences. I should have been prepared. But I didn't... I've done nothing...

Suddenly, I felt a tear slowly rolled down to my cheek and dropped preciously into the water, causing the gentle water waves to diffract into a circular shape.

Mother, are you still happy for me after what I faced earlier today?

I hurriedly went to my next class after gathering my stuffs back. I was lucky enough to not have any of my possessions missing and for all I know it would be a really, _really_ long day if one of them had been gone. I was so relieved when I learnt that my wallet which contained my identity card, student card, _etc._ has not been displaced from their original compartments.

I ran as fast as I could after I realized that I was practically twenty minutes late for class. I kept on running although the other students in the hallways were giving me a confused and irritating look towards my sudden behavior. And I can't afford to lose any time. It's just my first day here and I have no other choice but to speed up my tempo and get to class while hoping that the teacher will forgive my lateness. But this is just not _me_. I never was late to classes back in my old school. _I never..._

I abruptly stopped my tracks and took a deep breath by a pillar. My right hand rested on its cold marble body while the other was holding on to my bag's strap. I could feel sweat emerged on my forehead but I have no intention to wipe them off. My breathing was hasty, my legs felt tired after the running, so I decided to relax myself for a while before I collapse and embarrass myself in front of the students.

I then looked around to gaze to the surroundings. Everything was incredibly huge, I saw. Not just the stairs and the chandeliers, but the paintings too! Every detail was perfectly done, I could see. The craftsmanship is truly outstanding which amazed me so much that I found myself to not mutter a word. But I've been all day around the academy, touring. How could I not see these remarkable works of art? My eye lids dropped a little all of the sudden. Maybe, I just hadn't had enough time to appreciate them.

_Ding dong._

I startled the second I heard the bell chimed. I've been in my imagination way too long and class is nearly finished! This isn't good. I'll miss my History class, oh my, what… What will the Principal say? I was too horrified to think what the words will come out from the Principal's mouth after he knew that I have not been in class for History, so I dashed off to my classroom.

And with all the panicking and the adrenaline rush I was having, I then came to a completely stop. I had loss the way to my classroom and with just a matter of minutes, my History class will be over! I couldn't think straight, it's like I had lost my mind. And to make it worse, there was no one there. No presence of life other than myself. I'm all alone in the hallway that started to scare me by the minute. Oh God, what should I _do_?

I turned around, seeking a path that leads to my classroom. I let my body move forward, still finding a way to there. When I was sure that I was losing all of hope, I then saw a human figure just a few feet away from me, holding somewhat a piece of paper. And I was glad to saw that it was one of the teachers of the academy and I quickly ran to the said teacher. And all I remembered was that I asked for the teacher's help and without notice, I slammed into someone who, when I regained my posture from the fall, is rather furious at me for having to accidentally bump into him and saying that I had hurt him.

"You better watch where you're going! _Someone_ is actually walking down these hallways!" He's saying that to me now. The tone of his voice indicates me that he's not joking about the bumping matter at all.

"I'm sorry. I w-was in a hurry... and I can't find my way, so I – "

"You can't find your way?" He cut me off in mid sentence and asks me in disbelief. His eyes blink twice and then he laughs out a sinister laugh loudly. The walls of the hallways reflect his laughter which causes his laugh to echo and that they give me Goosebumps. He stops laughing a while later. "What are you, a commoner?"

I feel my cheeks start to turn red. How dare he say that to me? Of course I'm a commoner, so what's the big deal of being and staying a commoner? Is it_ illegal_? Is it _sinful_? I clenched fists into balls, restraining from the anger that's been keeping in me all day long. Well, I don't think so, _Not So Mr. Nice Guy_!

"What? Are you going to hit me now,_ girl_?"

My eyes widen as my fists loosen. I somehow manage to let out a quiet gasp. My glasses is slowly slipping away from the bridge of my nose and without a reason, my heart starts to pound like a maniac. How could he guess that I'm actually a_ girl_? I've lost for words then. My throat seems to dry off. My breathing isn't as even as before. But how? How did he?

"If you're wondering how I'd known that you're a girl," he stopped to smile. "I just guessed. But your reaction seemed to confirm it."

He's dressing in his Ouran uniform but what I see in front of me that he added some 'charms' into his school outfit. He has a silver chain dangling from the belt area. He didn't button up his blazer either. An arm bracelet which formed in the shape of two buckles decorated his left sleeve. I notice that his right arm is wrapped with a bandage and that his cheek had a plaster on. His beautiful yet sorrow eyes somehow sting my body when our gazes meet.

His posture and attitude, I could see, are clearly screaming the words 'BAD BOY'. He might be one of the guys that had bullied me earlier this morning. And I sense that he's meaning business. If one disturbs him in any way, the person will then have to pay a _heavy_ price. And I'm not volunteering to be the victim, although seemingly that I had accidentally let myself be one of his. Victims, I mean.

"You better not get in my way again, _commoner_, or else, you'll be sorry." His voice laces with threat that leaves my jaw drop a little due to the fear. And when his eyes suddenly dart mine, I notice that our faces are just an inch away from each other.

I watch him slowly disappearing from my sight, as to realize that I had missed class but I didn't bother to run back and apologize to my History teacher. My feet are glued to the floor and my eyes could not avert their gaze from his back. Though I feel truly insecure by his words but at one point, I don't really think that he's_ that_ much of the bad guy type. Nevertheless, something's telling me that this is not the last time I'll be seeing him.

Except in any way, is to stumble upon a rich, blonde bad boy in the Ouran Academy somewhat a sign?


	2. He's the Principal's son

A/N: _Chapter two is up and I'm sorry if it's too long or a bad chapter._

**Chapter Two  
**_He's the Principal's son_

"You actually bumped into him?"

"And you're still _alive_?"

"How did you do it?"

I sigh. I couldn't believe after that incident – really, _that_ incident – people are starting to think I'm like some kind of a hero. A **commoner hero,** to be precise. And look what it had gotten me into. I'm now friends with my classmates, the twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, probably the nosiest people in the class. I sigh again, still cannot believe what just happen to me a moment ago.

"I didn't do anything," I answer seriously.

The both of them look at me in disbelief. Well, I couldn't blame them. It's not their fault to behave like that after knowing that I somehow manage to come to class unharmed after stumbling into the blonde bad boy, who I heard and learnt is the most terrified among the boys and the most wanted among the female population, and actually… live. Is that… a _good thing_?

"Obviously, you're Superman, Haruhi," one of the twins named Hikaru says.

"People just run like hell when they see Tono," the other twin stops in mid sentence. "Not that us are like that, we're his acquaintances, you could say."

Tono? His name is _Tono_?

"So, he never bothered you guys?" I ask.

"Just once – the first time that we met him," Kaoru says.

"We'd gotten ourselves in a fight but luckily that he spared us and he made us his acquaintances." Hikaru continues.

I blink twice, picturing the image of the twins battling with the blonde, Tono in my mind. He did say that to the twins? What could possibly be in his mind at that time? He had beaten them up and then made them his acquaintances?? Was he mad? The fact that the twins came up to him for maybe a greeting and he suddenly emerged them into a fight – _without no reason_ – and to my skepticism, he ACTUALLY made them his ASSOCIATES after all that!

"But he didn't make anyone his colleagues just like that," somehow Hikaru's voice suddenly becomes more serious than usual.

"He made us a deal," Kaoru's now saying that to me with the same kind of tone of voice like his brother's but with a higher note. By that, I could easily recognize which one's which.

"What deal?" It is hard for me to keep my voice straight and from sounding so anxious. And I might trigger a bad memory inside their heads but it is worth of a shot. I mean, I never faced these kind of situations where you had to be true to yourself yet then forced to do something that you'll regret and give your souls to the devil, which in this case, to the blonde boy named Tono. The image of my encounter with him still lingers in my mind with his eyes locking onto mine. His eyes were telling me something, his closeness back then informed me something but I couldn't put my finger on it. What exactly did he want me to know?

"_You better not get in my way again, _commoner_, or else, you'll be sorry."_

I know that he's not joking about it but why do I get the feeling that that's not what he had meant? Ahh, what is he trying to tell me? Of all people, why did he have to choose me to tell me this?

"_If you're wondering how I known that you're a girl," He stopped to smile. "I just guessed. But your reaction seemed to confirm it."_

Is it because that he knew that I'm a girl? That he finds it amusing and interesting for a commoner girl to have hit him? And that he planned something to take revenge? Or maybe, that he had… No… No, it is not possible. I… No way has that he even thought of…

And that I feel myself turning as red as a tomato.

He couldn't have…you know, _liked_ me, right? He just met me, and the fact that I didn't give him a good impression of me then. I had _literally_ bumped into him when I met him. There is no way that he had the slightest bit, a tint, a teensy weensy… crush on me. Yeah, that's it. He had also threatened me, so there has no the least chance of him to have a liking for me. Okay, I should breathe now. Inhale, exhale. Air goes in, air goes out.

_Damn it_, heart, can't you stop beating so fast already?

"Haruhi?"

I jump as I heard Kaoru's voice piercing into my hallucinations, reeling me back into the reality world where I then start to despise the truth that Tono had endured in my trails of thoughts and imaginations oh so frequently. I feel so bad for thinking of him.

"You just spaced out. Is everything alright?"

I nod, refusing to answer his worry in words. I could see that he gives me a warm smile and then opens a Mathematics book and starts to calculate some equations. I guess that with my spacing out had bored him. A smile suddenly is drawn on my lips without my acknowledgement as I watch the younger twin solving the equations so confidently and so unlike his other half.

My gaze is now locked onto Hikaru that is walking lazily around the classroom. I find it very amusing to watch both of twins in action, despite their split image to each other, it's rather refreshing to see their different sides as well. I found that the older brother, Hikaru, is more to the carefree, naughty type while Kaoru is self-centered and more peaceful than Hikaru. Well, in conclusion, both of them are a pure match.

I wonder what is it like to have a brother for I am just an only child. Dad is nothing like a guy which I couldn't count on him much and Mom… I sigh, probably the sixth time today.

Mother, see, I had made some friends and I liked them. Even though they are not all that perfect of a friend, but they seem to accept me as who I am…

But…

Do they know that I'm not a boy??

Okay, think, Haruhi. They both like you and considered you as a friend now. And friends shall not keep secrets from each other. You must confess to them sooner or later, because the truth will come out somehow in someway. On the other hand, I shouldn't be scared of what they think of me and I shouldn't care of what they'll say when they know the truth about me. And there's nothing wrong of being a girl… Except that… most of the students here had known me as MALE instead of a FEMALE. If I ever got the chance to wear the girls' uniform, they'll think I'm a nutso. And if I wear boys' uniform, they'll…

Wait. The only one who knows that I'm a girl is that Tono guy, but that's when he saw me wearing these horrible clothes. If I clean up good, he'll never notice! I blink. He is not _that _dense, is he? I mean, sure, he's a bad boy and everything but he is likely to be not that bright of a character. And if he _is_ dense, there's a chance that he won't noticed me and by that he shall not bully me or threatening me again, if I ever get myself into a situation with him again.

Alright, this is a good progress. And now I shall think of a way to get myself with the uniform.

"Um, Kaoru…" my voice trembling when I ask for him.

He stops his calculations and looks up from his book to me. His pencil is in his right hand, tapping onto the book as he answers me, "Yes?"

"May I ask, how much does the uniform costs?"

"Oh. Let's see…" He closes his eyes and making those invisible calculations with the pencil he had in the air. "Probably around 30,000 yen for both genders."

30,000 yen??

I cough out loud. "Well, uh, thank you for the information… Kaoru…" I slowly leave his table and go towards mine, which just situated between the both of the twin's.

Oh God, where could I get 30,000 yen? My saving's not that much to begin with and Dad, I knew him too well, would not by any chance lend me some. I duck my head into my arms, slowly darkening my sight. What the hell am I doing this? This is stupid. Of course, I could not afford to have the uniform. So what if Tono wants to bully me again? Bully me if he wants, I… I don't care anymore. Then, why do I still want the uniform? Why do I want to change myself, and it's just the first day of school and I'm thinking all of this like I've been here for at least three months!

Is this called, running away from problems?

I close my eyes. My breathing feels hot.

I am insecure. I let people change me, that's why. I _am_ running away from my problems. This is so not me again. Am I trying to fit in? Am I? Or I just wanted for him to…

_Shut up! Shut up!_ I scream in my thoughts. Why do I keep thinking about _him_? Stop thinking of him, it's not funny! Get out of my head. I don't want to think about your eyes, your face, your closeness to me, your…

Ahh! I think I'm the one who's gone mad!

I find myself clutching onto my brown hair. The gripping had gotten tighter and tighter causing the pain to suddenly flow onto my head. I feel my body shaking, my heart hammering in many directions and my breathing become hoarse.

Stupid bad boy.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, slowly calming me and I got the chance to regain myself. I land a hand on my forehead to realize that I had sweated again. But this time, I wipe them off and face the one who had placed a hand on me. And with that, I find myself starting to shake and sweat once again. My lips are trembling with the fact that he's here and also that his face is a nightmare to be witness. Again, I could not find the words to say. I just sit still as a frozen ice block.

His hand leaves my shoulder that somehow suddenly travels to the edge of my sleeve. I am still in shock for knowing that the blonde is standing in front of me with his violet eyes once more pierce me like they had before. Then I feel a thug from my sleeve. I forgot that I have glasses on and with the force he had acted upon the sleeve, my glasses then fall from my nose and land on the floor. But I didn't bother to pick them up.

"Surprise to see me?" his voice sounds so elegant yet so filled with wickedness.

I help myself to a nod. It seems that it's the only thing I could do with my words being a no help at all.

"Are you scared? I won't bite you, you know." He moves in closer to me. "But if you get on my nerves, I probably will."

Again with the threatening. I gulp but this time; I manage to let words spill out from my mouth. And I hope that I won't regret of saying them to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask carefully.

He seems to not be the least offended by that. And that's good.

"Oh? I just wanted to see the '_hero_' after the incident that we had." My heart is slamming rather hard this time. I think my ribcage could break any time soon. "You see, after all that, my reputation seems to be decreasing really drastically. And it hurts me."

I gasp and I decide that I don't want to hear any of what he's going to say anymore. I don't want to get myself into trouble with him for the second time today.

"Go away."

I think that surprises him because he looks taken aback. My tone wasn't like it was expected to sound like. I was hoping for a pleading kind of tone, not a slight nasty one. And it also surprised me too.

To my disbelief, the classroom is empty. He and I are the only ones left in it. Perhaps he had something to do with it. Hikaru and Kaoru also disappeared. None of them are in sight. Then, I could tell that he's about to rage back but I cut him off strangely.

"What's the deal that you make with the Hitachiin brothers?" I sound more confident than ever.

"It's none of your business," he says rather rudely.

"It_ is_ my business. I don't want my friends to get hurt because of you."

"How dare you talk to me like that! No one ever talks to me like you do!"

"Want to know why? Because all of them are scared at you!"

I couldn't believe what I'm saying. I couldn't believe that I'm shouting at the infamous bad boy in the Ouran Academy. What is wrong with me? Seriously I never thought that I will be in this position, raising my voice at a guy who just threatened me earlier this morning. I know too well that I'll be dead by tomorrow morning.

Mother, forgive me.

"Idiot," he says slowly but loud enough for the two of us to hear. Abruptly, he slides his hands into his pocket pants and makes a move to the classroom door, leaving me in confusion. What just happened? I ask myself.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not letting you go that easily. But please do remember that, no matter you're a boy or a _**girl**_, I won't go easy on you next time." And that he winks at me before exit the class.

Was that another threat? And he actually emphasized the word 'girl'. I'm not imagining things right now. He clearly threatens me again and that he really knows that I'm not a boy. And that he would have no mercy on me again. Oh God, I really put myself into trouble this time. And I'm the only one who could be blamed.

I grab my glasses and other stuffs and head out of the classroom where to my surprise; both Hikaru and Kaoru are standing across the hallway walls with arms crossed. They most likely are waiting for me after what had happened inside. Without hesitation, I walk in my normal pace towards them and they are eyeing me from which I could tell.

"Wow, Haruhi. You really are a hero." Hikaru says after I am close enough to them.

"Standing up to Tono is quite outstanding. And to think that he's… you know… a bad boy and all." Kaoru then says.

I smile. "Someone should say something to him. Serves him right." The three of us start to walk down the hallways that I now dreaded. People passing by now and then, and instead of whispering like before, they seldom come up to us and say how they really appreciate what I've done. And thanks to the twins, I had no troubles of getting my way out of the building.

"Oh yeah, Haruhi. You really should consider of having a uniform." Hikaru says with a hint of naughtiness.

"Hikaru and I will personally buy you a uniform since what you've done for us and at Tono." Kaoru says gleefully.

"So, no complaints and wear it as soon as you got it."

I laugh and thank them for their generous offer. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"The uniform is a male uniform. Easier for you to hide your gender." Both of them say simultaneously. Wait, what is going on? I stop my tracks and they look at me with evil smiles paste on their faces.

"Do you think that we don't know about your gender, Haruhi?" Hikaru says sneakily. "Because you know, we're not_ that _stupid to realize."

But then, the twins continue their pace, leaving me behind. The thought of that they both know from the start somehow I couldn't compute. And they had kept it as a secret from me all this time? The nerve of them!

"Oh and by the way, Haruhi," Kaoru voice is heard from afar. "You better be careful with Tono from now on."

Again, I stand still, waiting for Hikaru to continue Kaoru's sentence. To my horror, both of them are ready to engage in a sync tune when the two of them are facing me and by the looks of it, it's not going to be pretty.

"Because he's the Principal's son."

* * *


	3. A blackhaired guy with glasses

_**Chapter Three  
**__A black-haired guy with glasses_

_Suou Tamaki. _

The son of Suou Yuzuru.

Or known as, the son of the Principal of Ouran Academy.

Or recognized as, the son of the person who had given me a scholarship, a chance to study in one of the most prestigious institute in Japan.

Or properly well-known as, the son, who I just scolded and yelled at, of the chairman.

And the son who's going to tell his father to take back my scholarship and ends my high school year.

And for shall I be known as '_Haruhi, The Blackmailed Scholar_'.

Oh good grief. Why do I have to act to be all that strong in front of him even though he knew that I'm not? All of it, I mean, no matter how much I try to convince myself that he's going to lose to me and that he'll stop threatening me, but still, he is able see right through me. Through all my schemes, cutting me out in conversations, reading my mind…

And I bet he's thinking of a way to get rid of me for what I'd said last time right now.

"_Oh, don't worry. I'm not letting you go that easily. But please do remember that, no matter you're a boy or a __**girl**__, I won't go easy on you next time."_

I shudder. Well, it's pretty obvious that I'm toast today. For all I can see it, I have absolutely no chance of living – if God let me – peacefully throughout the day, if he really meant what he'd said yesterday. There's no way that I can find a way to escape these plans of him. It really annoys me that a boy would make me think like this, thinking about my safety although I'm in the school grounds.

Oh wait, he's not just _a_ boy.

He's actually the_ Principal's_ son.

God, why do the bad guys have to play such an important role in my life? Can't it just be a nice, typical, smart boy that fit the part instead of the ones that I definitely hated most? And definitely not the kind that their father had given me a scholarship for my studies! My, I truly wonder where God is leading me to.

Okay, so a good smart boy will be alright for me to hang with right now. And I just need to find him…

Hold it! What am I thinking? Finding a boy? What am I, _desperate_?

I've got the twins, so there's no reason for me to seek out for a boy for me to hang out… and one that could protect me from him…

Okay, this is SO NOT COOL.

"Fujioka Haruhi?" a voice calls out my name and I abruptly avert my gaze to the owner of the truly fluid tone that chimes in my ears.

And then I see this black-haired boy with glasses looking down at me with a smile that I cannot translate. His voice clearly had sent me off from where I had sat. Did God answered my prayers or am I just imagining things? To my eyes, he's simply the perfect guy to fit into the ideal role that I had thought of a while ago. He looks intelligent with those glasses. He smiles, that would have made him nice, no? He's holding a black file close to his chest and a pen on one hand, while without anxiety occupies the empty seat in front of me. To think that somehow I manage to get some shut eyes for a couple of minutes in one of the four libraries of the academy.

And thanks to him, I wake up just in time for my next class.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Haruhi but I would like to ask you something." He pauses as I am about to huddle my books. "Where did you get the uniform from?"

His eyes dart me like an eagle eyeing its prey from above. I could feel my hairs standing due to his gaze. His genuine smile suddenly turns into a frown which I then take back those words of him being the ultimate, perfect guy for my ideal choice.

"Um… It's from the twins. They bought it for me," I stutter in every word I say. His eyes continue to choke me by the second. If only the words he says next aren't that traumatizing, I probably would have died of suffocating.

"How nice of them," He then stands up from his seat. "And do send my regards. It's been long since I made contact with them." And then he walks out from the library and goes to only God knows where.

While I, on the other hand, quickly pack my stuffs and head to class, clutching onto the thought that there will be a day that the best guy will be perfect enough to fit for the role.

I just know there will be one.

Someday.

Shit, I forgot to ask him his name!

* * *

The twins greet me warmly as I step into the class and make my way to my seat. Hikaru and Kaoru are practically engaging in a happy conversation by the way the looks of it before greeting me. They're smiling so broadly from ear to ear when they did. I just couldn't feel much warmer than to having to witness their pure childish smiles ever so often.

Oh yes, they smiled like that when the first class started. Obviously they're happy because the uniform that they gave me truly fits. And I happened to wear it as soon as I got it like I said I would.

Secondly, they smiled after knowing that I had never tasted rich and luxurious foods before and that they offered me their meal when recess.

And most of all, they smiled as they noticed that I've been watching them playing their little incest scene. Well, those smiles probably are evil and devious ones, because they knew that I never bothered to scream or disgusted by their act.

"A black-haired guy with glasses..." Hikaru says.

"…Sends his regards to us?" Kaoru continues.

"I think he is a senior. I didn't get his name though." I sigh. Why am I so careless to not get his name when I got the chance? I must've been thinking too much.

"It's probably Kyouya, Hikaru."

_Kyouya?_

Hikaru looks at me this time with a '_you-don't-know?_' look. I face my desk then, hiding the embarrassment that I'm currently suffering. I feel my cheeks getting hotter and the fists that I'm clenching are getting tighter, restraining the awkwardness in me.

"Ootori Kyouya and Suou Tamaki are friends yet rivals at the same time. Both of their parents are each other's foes. They constantly battle one another in the business field so that their family name will be on top of the other. However, in these current situations, both of the families are tied to a draw. And none of them will back down, I'm sure of it.

It just happens that both of their children are born with brains – I do mean, intelligent – but their characters differs so much." Hikaru explains.

"Tono is smart, but Kyouya is smarter. And Kyouya is subtle while Tono is a rebel." Kaoru adds.

It's hard for me to even interpret everything in one go. But as far as I concern, the only thing that I cannot compute is this little slight information that Kaoru had said to me before the professor walked into the class and that had left me hanging in my thoughts again.

The one thing that I don't understand is that…

HOW COULD A BAD BOY LIKE TAMAKI-SENPAI IS _**SMART**_ IN THE _**STUDY FIELD**_?

Somehow those words in a sentence related to him I simply can't tolerate.

The classes just pass by throughout the day and the next thing I notice is that it's time to head back home. Hikaru and Kaoru will not be escorting me out the academy today. They said that they have to attend a fashion show with their mom. I sigh. Oh how I wish I could do that kind of stuff if mother was alive. Of course, we won't be able to go to a fashion show, but we could go shopping together, instead of having dad shopping for girl clothes with me. Sometimes, it's quite humiliating to shop with him in the public eye.

I walk in my normal pace as I am not in a hurry to go home. The second day of school here is seriously unlike the first day that I'd experienced. And to think that I'm not being threatened again and is still alive. This must have been a good day for me after all. Students here start to become nicer to me and respect me in a good way. But then again, it's probably the uniform that I'm wearing.

A nice, pressed male uniform.

The transformation of a commoner scholar with the help of her rich buddies! Oh who am I to kid? I have to pay them as soon I get the money. This is not free clothing anyway.

"Haruhi?"

"Kyouya-senpai!" I manage to say his name in a childish like tone which shocks me.

"Oh, you know my name?" He smiles sarcastically.

"Yes, I do, senpai." He nods, indicating that he understood.

"Aren't you going home?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm just on my way out of the building."

"Well, you better pick up the pace, Haruhi." He says and then quickens his pace before me. Soon after the corner, he disappears from my sight. Did my walk had offended him in some way that he suddenly wants to break for a run? Or did the fact that I know his name terrifies him?

I laugh to myself. Well, of course that can't be it. I mean, we're talking about _Ootori Kyouya_ here. The rival of Suou Tamaki, competing in the riches to become number one in the business. He could not possibly be scared for the truth that I know his name. That's a laugh, I would say.

I walk along the hallways cheerfully as I know that this _is_ a good day for me. I'm truly positive about that. And to top all of that, I have no contact with Tamaki-senpai either.

My stroll comes to a halt when I hear a bang on a door. To be frank, it's a loud bang and I happen to startle by it. When I look to my right, I find a door that leads to a room that I am foreign with. The sign tells me that the room is actually a music room. And the loud bang on the door was coming from the said room.

_The Third Music Room._

I want to run away then but something in me pulls me towards to the gigantic door. I hesitate to open them but I then I realize that I am turning the handle and darkness greets me.

Being brave at the moment, I step into the dark room while calling out for the person who had been banging the door a while ago. I move myself to the center of the room. Yes, it's pitch black and I feel the air in it is not that pleasant. Then suddenly, I hear movement from behind. I hear something rustling about and a swift movement of air welcomes me from my side. It is afterward that I feel my body to start panicking.

As brave as I am now, I'm still afraid of being alone in unknown places. To add, it's dark inside! I could not even see my hands for that matter. I turn my heels, walking back to the door where I find that the light from the outside of the door has already gone.

Someone had closed the door, I thought.

And at that moment, three things happen in a truly fast pace motion.

1) I hear a clicking sound and I know from where it comes from.

2) A sudden force pushes me hard enough for my back to feel pain to one of the walls of the room.

3) A soft moist texture diligently caresses the skin of my neck.

If only I could scream, I'll scream my heart out. But when I feel a hand covering my mouth, blocking the chances of my screams to be let out, I know at that time that it's pointless for me struggle free. The person's body is pinning me really close to me right now. I don't think I could breathe anymore.

The touch this person's giving me results in the beating of my heart to become faster than its usual rate. I feel this person's hot breathing on my skin and to my surprise; I let out a soft moan.

"Ha…ru…hi…" The voice. It awfully sounds so familiar.

Oh God, what am I doing?

I think due to that little sound, the person's lips slowly travels to my jaw line. The hand still covers my mouth, so there's no way this person will be giving a lip action any sooner. And so I thought. But frankly, I'm wrong after noticing that the hand slip from my mouth and my lips are brushed against his. And when they collided, it feels like my world suddenly spins around and my heart keeps getting faster and faster with its beating.

I feel his lips moving on mine restlessly while his vacant hands then come up to my back and start to pull me into him.

I cannot lie to tell that I didn't enjoy it. It's the first kiss that I've gotten in my fifteenth year of living. And it happens to be a **stranger** that I can't see yet my body melts into his embrace and his kiss. And I probably missed the fact that it's only my _second_ day of schooling here.

His lips are getting dangerous to what I could feel. He pressed them onto mine, holding me so tight that I find myself gasping for air. It didn't take a while to breathe in back some oxygen when he pulls me into another kiss, but this time with having the opportunity from my inhalation, and I feel his tongue slowly enters my mouth.

If you say that's French kissing, then I'll say he's French kissing me.

The kiss is heavenly and lasts for I don't know how long. All I can think of is that who's the person that is kissing me right now?

It seems that somehow this person had read my mind when he slowly parts his lips away from mine. I think my lips have swollen due to the kissing.

"Haruhi…" he starts with a hoarse voice.

"Who are you?" I ask in a whisper. But then, something strikes in me like a lightning jolt. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Relax… It doesn't matter whether you know me or not. All that matters now is…" His nose suddenly comes in contact with mine, by the way it feels.

"…that you're getting what you deserve."

Even though we are surrounded by darkness, I can still feel his eyes stabbing into my body while my eyes grow wider and wider as the realization comes into my mind.

Wait… that couldn't be… no, no way he's…

But my wondering thoughts then fade away when he takes another shot for my lips and kiss me in a more vigorous pace than earlier. However, now I know who I am kissing in this very moment. How could I not see this coming? Sure, it's a fine day today but it's only just an assumption. I'm not the one who makes these kinds of situations. I mean, I never thought that I'll be kissing the guy that I truly hate in anytime sooner.

I guess, he's playing tricks on me. After this, he'll be like ignoring me and acts as if nothing happened. I don't think, I know so.

His hands start to wander about on my back. In the midst of making out, I would sometimes let out that little whimper which after that results in another one of his attempts to really make me knock out from my socks.

Once again, he pins me to the wall while his hand slowly jerk a fistful of my shirt out from my pants and motions his hand underneath the soft cotton material. To this act, I freeze in a sudden.

This has gone way overboard. The kissing was okay but_ this_? This is not what I wanted to happen. But, logically, if you're alone in a dark enclosed room with a guy, anything can happen right?

I feel his hand circling my tummy and when it slowly creeps north, I know that I should put an end to this. I carelessly push him hard so that I could have some space to regain my posture and to smooth out my school uniform. I pant hard before I tuck the hanging shirt into my trousers. Luckily, by the time I'm finished with my uniform, he prances over to me very drastically.

"If you think that this is over," he says while clutching onto my front shirt, near to the collar area. "Well then, you're wrong."

At that moment, I hear the door being unlocked and he abruptly leaves the room without closing the door back. I pick up the courage and head outside. Showered by the bright light after spending some time in a dark room, makes me wince to the things around me.

The hallways are empty. Supposedly, that I'm the only student in the academy right now. And so there's no point of staying here long… unless I wanted to get crammed to a wall with him again.

Na'ah.

No way am I going back there again. I'm leaving.

* * *

_A/N: I had fun writing this chapter and I hope that my writing is getting better :D I was thinking of writing a new fanfiction about Ouran, but it's still in the progress. Well, let's just wait and see what happens next. :]_


	4. I had affected you

_**Chapter Four  
**__I had affected you_

_Haruhi…_

_Fujioka Haruhi…_

_I'm going to make you pay for what you have done to me…_

_And I'm sure, you'll probably love, hate yet finding it hard to believe what I'm going to do to you, soon…_

_So, be prepared, Haruhi _dearest_. For all you know, you are alone in your own little commoner world…_

_And no one could save you anymore…_

_Not even the twins… or neither your new friend, Ootori Kyouya…_

_I've got my eyes on you… So, don't think you could outsmart me…_

_I'll get you…_

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by walls of greens which are covered with vines and coloured flowers, mainly roses when I take a good look at them. I could see clearly without my glasses now. And it's all thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru for giving me not just the uniform, but also contacts too. They've done so much for me.

And I should be thankful for having them as friends. It's not like everyday you meet someone who's willing to help you with things like these. There's no need for me to question them about their deal with Tamaki-senpai anymore. It's at least I could do for them after all.

They never told me though. About the deal, I mean.

I remembered having to ask them about it, but they never answered.

_I'll get you, Fujioka Haruhi…_

I jump and stand up quickly on both of my feet, startle by a soft, low-tone voice in the midst of my thoughts, interrupting me and send me back to the real world where I somehow could not interpret just now.

I look around as my eyes grow bigger when I see that there are no sights of students or teachers near me and that I'm alone in the maze garden with something or someone haunting pretty creepily in my thoughts.

_You could never find me… But I could find you…_

And by that, the nerves suddenly kicked in and I start to panic, unable to think wisely of my next reaction. I then stumble back down on the grass while clutching on my white shirt, trying to calm down. To my utter disbelief, I could not. I feel myself starting to get colder within seconds and I think that I'm almost out of breath even though that I didn't do anything drastically to have made me to be placed in that kind of condition.

I hear myself panting, gasping greedily for air.

In my thoughts, I could only think of, _what is wrong with me?_

I think I thought that a little too late because then suddenly, out of the blue, I feel my heart start to hammer my ribcage roughly and hurting me in a way or another. I soon find myself collapse onto the growing green grass, grasping them for my life with me still out of breath.

God, why do I feel like I'm dying all of the sudden? It's as if I'm having those heart attacks. But, but why me?

Just right then, my heart thumps once again, yet this time, rather harder than the last. It sends me wailing of pain.

I never had been so sick in my life. This… this is seriously unusual!

I scream in my thoughts after failing an attempt to shout. It looks like that I'm not only lost of breath, but also losing my energy to even speak out. It is after a few minutes of struggling with the pain in my chest that I come to a decision to let it be and lay there, not moving.

This is totally out of the ordinary… I thought, wishing that I had never experience this.

I could feel my sweat dripping from my bangs and to my cheeks before rolling down to the edge of my chin. I close my eyes while laying to my left, with both hands gripping onto the other side's shoulders. And in that position, I thought of the people, the people that I had been acknowledging in my fifteen years of life. And which also had played such important roles in my being too.

I am now positively sure that I'm going to die, right here, on that very spot of the grass, after what had happened to me earlier. But still, I could not figure what could have caused me to be like this. For me to suffer like this. I just can't put my finger on it.

I think of Dad. I think of the landlady and the neighbours. I think of the students and teachers in my elementary school and in Ouran. I think of Mr. Suou Yuzuru, for him giving me the opportunity to be here. I think of Hikaru and Kaoru. I think of Kyouya-senpai…

And I just had to think about Tamaki-senpai too.

Without knowing why, I slowly gain conscious with my gaze staring at the preciously bent grass beside me. They look so delicate to my eyes.

How fortunate that these little plants could easily be bent and then stand straight back to their original position after the wind blows. How amazing that they by some mean manage to let me realize a thing or two in me. And that I finally comprehend to what Dad had told me before I head to Ouran on that day.

It was that very day that I forgot to eat my breakfast.

"_People may look down to you but you need to be able to get back on your feet and prove to them that they're wrong, just like those grasses on the field."_

_Those grasses_, he did actually mentioned about them. However, I now clearly understand what you mean, Dad. I know that I'm not that strong to handle everything and people will easily torment me in their own ways, but I have to stand my ground and stand up to them. Saying that, enough is enough. Proclaiming that I'm not as weak as they think. And live my own life.

I am able to smile then, before having it to turn into a frightened frown when footsteps are heard from my back. Quickly, my body stiffens and I do not dare to move a muscle.

"Haruhi, why are you lying on the ground? You might get your clothes dirty," a sweet voice travels to my ears. From what I heard, I know that it's one of the boys', namely Hikaru or Kaoru, but at the time, I never thought that it was _his_ voice to be exact.

"Oh, well, I had a cramp and fell… and stayed there… for… a… while…" My words stutter in disbelief when those eyes once again meet mine after I roll over onto my back.

And oh, do I regret of having done that.

Before I know it, I feel his body on top of me with his hand gripping my wrists and place them beside my face. His eyes, I sense, scanning the look that I have on my face at the moment. I know that it shows me being absolutely surprised with his actions but I'm not going to let him controls me like he did before.

I notice that his face is moving closer and closer towards mine and slowly moves into the direction of where my lips are. Again, I realize that it is another shot of him to kiss me. But I'm not going to let him. Not again.

Just right before his lips touches mine and his eyes are fully-closed, I hurriedly turn my head to my right, causing his moist lips to land on my cheek then. I sense that he wasn't expecting it when I feel his grip tightens around my wrists.

"Well, two can play that game, _dear_…" he says before attacks my earlobe.

I hiss to this and roll my eyes to his doings. I fight back the hard grip he had on my wrist and throb my body around for him to get off. However, those attempts fail miserably, only to result in his aggressive way of kissing the jaw line and the neck.

"Do you know why you had that cramp, Haruhi?" he says between kisses.

Not remembering that no one knew about it but myself, I say, "I don't. At one point I… God." I could feel his teeth biting softly a part on my neck before continuing what I had left off. "I thought I was suffering a heart attack."

"You're not," he says.

"I know that."

He stops his kissing and then faces me with a look that I never seen him with one. He looks like he is almost concern for the fact that I had just suffered from a pain that had left me collapse. His beautiful violet eyes, somehow I see, lighten up and it looks as if he had turned into a different person in that moment.

But that moment soon disappears when an evil grin is seen on his flawless white face, causing me to flinch in shock at the sight of it.

"Haruhi, sweetie… Tell me, have you ever been in _love_?"

I stare at him dumbfounded.

"So you never, huh?" He sighs and cups my face in his hands. We're both still on the ground, with him on top on me. "Well, Haruhi, the thing is that, most people face some odd symptoms when they're in love. Unlike you, some will have their hearts beating so fast when they meet the ones they love. Or maybe sometimes, their palms sweat or they just blush so furiously like they wanted to explode. And as for you, you've got a chest cramp. Possibly that your heart is telling you something."

He looks at me so close that our noses touch one another's. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin and I feel my cheeks suddenly begin to get hotter and hotter with his every word.

"And… it looks like; I had affected you, Haruhi…"

And then he kisses me, on the lips. But I never kiss him back for I am so dumbstruck by his words. They had left me hanging. And his statement after that had just made me speechless, but my thoughts run like maniacs.

Does that mean that _I'm in love with Tamaki-senpai_?

He said that he had affected me…

But that's impossible! I mean, how could I _ever_ love someone like him? He's probably lying through his teeth.

He threatens me, he treats me like I'm his prey. How could he think that I'm in love with him? The only thing he gives is that _threat_ of his. God, this is not what I had planned in mind.

I didn't close my eyes while he's kissing me. I only stare at the sky above us, watching the clouds slowly move across the wide spread majestic ocean of blue with the thoughts inside my head. If only my mind could be as peaceful as the sky is now… Yeah, that will be great…

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Fujioka Haruhi!"

The both of us stop what we're doing and fall into a complete silence. Tamaki-senpai's the one who breaks the long pause before I did. By the sound of it, he is not looking too happy with what he's hearing.

"Shit, and to think that I was about to have fun."

Tamaki-senpai then gets up and dusts off the little grass on his shirt before begins to walk away from me. Nevertheless, he stops his tracks just a few feet away. I make an effort to stand up, only then to wobble before colliding back onto the ground. I think that my legs are numb after all that lying.

"I'll see you then, Haruhi." Then, he soon walks away, disappearing from my sight into the maze garden before I sit up and stare to the place where I last see him. After that, I face the grass and then hear someone's calling out for me.

For some reasons, I did not bother to answer the caller. I stay on the spot, not moving, while rephrasing everything that Tamaki-senpai had told me earlier.

"_Well, Haruhi, the thing is that, most people face some odd symptoms when they're in love…"_

I'm not in love, you idiot…

"_Unlike you, some will have their hearts beating so fast when they meet the ones they love."_

Like my heart does...

"_Or maybe sometimes, their palms sweat or they just blush so furiously like they wanted to explode."_

Umm… whatever…

"_And as for you, you've got a chest cramp. Possibly that your heart is telling you something."_

So what if I had a cramp? It doesn't matter to you.

"_And… it looks like; I had affected you, Haruhi…"_

You're kidding me, right?

"Haruhi, Haruhi!"

I couldn't possibly be in love with that jerk.

"Haruhi!!"

I never liked him, so how could I love him now?

"Fujioka…"

And I hate him. How will I ever love him?

"Fujioka?"

You're wrong, senpai. You're wrong! I had never loved you. I despised you since the first day I set my eyes on you. You're just full of yourself. You're nothing to me like I'm nothing to you. So stop acting like you '_love_' me or just concern about me, because you know what? I TRULY HATE YOU!

"HARUHI!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It had never crossed my mind that I actually had slept in the library once again and _dreamt_ about Tamaki-senpai of all people.

When I woke up, I found Hikaru and Kaoru were at my side with a worry look on their faces. Beside them were Kyouya-senpai and two other people that I do not know of. I blink as I regain my consciousness.

It was the short golden-haired boy who sounded first.

"Haru-chan, are you okay? We've been trying to wake you up since like forever!" His high-pitched, yet cute voice is heard now, asking me if I am alright.

"Haruhi, we are so worried about you!" The twins say. I could have sworn that I saw tears prickled from each others' eyes.

"What happened?" I ask them, obviously not knowing what has been going on when I was sleeping.

"You suddenly passed out while writing something in your notebook." Kyouya-senpai hands over the notebook that he had mentioned. "And we've been trying to wake you up ever since."

"But you didn't!" The little golden-haired boy proclaims.

Probably realizing my confused look appears onto my face, Kyouya-senpai then explains, "Oh Haruhi, let me introduce you to Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka."

"Please to meet you…"

"Ah." The tall dark-haired boy says.

After a long introduction about their history and wealth, I finally have the chance to head back to class to catch up on some readings where I had left off before unexpectedly passed out in the library. But I didn't tell them about my dream of Tamaki-senpai though, because that will truly freak them out or possibly make them think of something immature. And I do mean specifically to the twins.

I sigh and quicken my pace more before being stopped by Kyouya-senpai who happens to be along the hallway as I am. But I didn't mind, actually. Class starts in ten minutes. Anyway, what harm could he do?

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Haruhi, there's something you need to know…" He sounds so serious.

"Um, okay?"

He starts to walk and I tail him from behind. I see that the hallway is filled with hyper and chipper students but the air between Kyouya-senpai and I somehow feel like so dense and full of tension. If I were able to detect and see auras, I probably would have seen a black one surrounding the two of us.

He's carefully arranging his words, I sense. He didn't say anything for a while. It must have been something extremely murderous for him to be cautious with the words his going to say out loud.

And that I notice that he is holding onto a black file and a Pineapple laptop.

_Typical rich bastard_.

"Haruhi," He stops and looks at me this time. "Are you…"

"Am I what, senpai?"

"Are you in love with Tamaki?"

That hits me hard. My heart abruptly starts to beat so fast that I catch myself gasping for its sudden rage. My eyes grow wider unlike before. I could feel myself shaking for that matter. But he didn't look like he noticed any of my hasty changes. He looks at me rather bored before continuing his pace, leaving me behind. I don't want to follow him then. The situation had me thinking of the first time I met Tamaki-senpai where I didn't ran to chase him. I was nailed to the floor somehow back then. _Seriously_! Just this once, can't I get through my day without involving Tamaki-senpai!? This is becoming _too impossible_ and _too hard_ for me to handle!

"Haruhi, if you don't get what I meant, just look into your notebook that I gave to you in the library." His voice is heard from afar. In some ways, I sense that he's just messing with me but unlikely, I then open the notebook, just like he had told me to.

What the hell?

I couldn't believe my eyes to what I am witnessing. There, right there in that exact page of nothingness, written in a medium sized font, there's a name.

_Suou Tamaki_, to be precise.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really satisfies you. DX (sigh)_


	5. When the clock tower chimes

_**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone :D**_

_**Lots of love,  
Francis.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five  
**When the clock tower chimes_

March.

.

.

.

.

April.

.

.

.

.

May.

I sigh in my seat with my head slightly bends backwards over my chair, couldn't concentrate on Professor Miyaki's lessons. He's teaching one of the principles in Physics now but somehow his words are not able to compute in my head, even though I happen to love the subject very much. No matter how hard I try to keep my gaze on the blackboard that is half-filled with diagrams and formulas, I will always find myself looking at the big calendar beside the said blackboard. And stare at those bold red numbers that I start to disgust, by some means.

It's the 31sr of May.

"When air is blown to a paper, the air pressure **above** the paper is lower than the air pressure _below_ the paper," I snap out from staring the date and lock my eyes onto Professor Miyaki then. Apparently, he's demonstrating an experiment by using a piece of paper. Oh, I remember! It's the Bernoulli paper experiment! Professor Miyaki blows in a parallel direction onto the top surface of the paper and to everyone's surprise; the paper goes up instead of staying in its original state. Every student in the class probably had never seen anything as interesting as that, because by the look of how they respond – by clapping and cheering with "Wow's – they certainly are amazed.

But I don't. I happened to read about the experiment some time ago. It just sticks in my mind somehow after that.

"Well now, who can tell me how does this happen?" Professor Miyaki asks.

Whispers are then heard in the classroom. Students gather together in a group, discussing the answer while I on the other hand, sit soundly in my own thoughts, restraining from raising my hand up in the way. The professor waits patiently with a smile on his face, I learn. Clearly he is happy with the fact that his students are actually paying attention to his lessons. Or probably not… But to my regret on not getting over with the answer right away, I feel weights on both of my shoulders. And I don't have to guess to who they happened to be.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you want?" I snarl.

The weights, I feel, are lifted off from my shoulders and following to that, two identical faces visibly appear right in front of mine. Oh, why am I not surprised?

"Don't tell me you don't know the answer, Haruhi?" Hikaru says evilly.

"Shut up." I say through my gritted teeth.

"And I take that as a 'no'?" Kaoru joins in with an evil smile written on his face.

"Oh, so you _do_ know?" Hikaru said while tilting his head to the right, smiling too. He then straightens his posture and clears his throat before saying, "Professor! Haruhi knows the answer to your question!"

Every single fuss stops as Hikaru's loud voice echoes throughout the room.

I could have sworn that my face flushes as I'm shrinking back into my seat with his words. And I could tell that everyone is eyeing me like a prey now, waiting for my usual, perfect respond. This is so embarrassing although I have encountered the similar situation before but in different classes and lessons multiple times. It still makes me feel so uncomfortable with myself till today.

Being polite to the professor, I stand up from my chair and face him seriously before giving him my absolute answer whilst ignoring everyone's eagerness that has been translated onto their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru are not excluded in this ridiculous behavior too, not to my disbelief.

Oh boy, here I go… _again_. I sigh.

Then, both of my hands turn into two balls of fists and at the glance, the first thought of them is that, two person in the room will be receiving a really nice blow after class soon enough by yours truly. And I really like the idea of having them wailing in pain. Oh how evil.

By recalling from the experiment as a guide, I say, "If you remembered the paper magic that Professor Miyaki had showed to us earlier, he said that the air pressure above the paper is lower than the pressure at below. This is because…,"

Talk about the _speed_, _pressure_ and _relate to the principle_.

"**High speed** of air creates a **low pressure**. While _low speed_ of air creates a _high pressure_. In the paper experiment, the professor blew directly parallel onto the top surface of the paper, or in other words, had created a higher speed of air than that of the speed of air below the paper. Thus, this causes the air pressure on the top of the paper to be lowered and hence, making the higher pressure from the below surface of the paper to lift up the paper simultaneously. And with that, this has proven the Bernoulli's principle."

Then, the silence comes haunting the classroom. No one says anything, including Professor Miyaki. Taking it as a cue, I quickly sit down on my chair and blush furiously while hiding my eyes under my brown bangs. I do not dare to look into theirs or neither want to see their jaw dropping like they often do when I finished making a statement in lessons. However, the silence is often deafening to my ears and to which I really fear the most.

Luckily, the silence is broken by Professor Miyaki. "Good job, Fujioka."

* * *

It's recess time for the students of the Ouran Academy. And like the usual, the cafeteria is fully packed with rich kids dining in with their equally rich food that the academy has offered. And talking about the usual, my commoner self has no other choice but to feast with the home-made bento set that I prepared earlier this morning. Hikaru and Kaoru make their choices on eating Food A. Well, no surprise there, since the said food set happens to be their favourite and I have no power to stop them from eating so deliciously and not to mention, noisily, beside me. Yes, as now you could get the idea of what I am living through in school. Everything is just so tempting yet unattainable by me.

I slowly eat my bento when suddenly I hear a chair moved and I notice that it was the chair right in front of me. Someone is going to sit with the three of us. Three guesses of who it might be.

And I think right about that time, the small rice ball from my mouth drops without warning.

Without my knowledge, my chest begins to hurt like before then, resulting myself to grip onto my chopsticks tightly. My eyes are once again covered beneath my bangs while in my thoughts, I could not think of anything except, "_Tamaki-senpai?_" I did not dare to grip my white shirt then, afraid that it may send unwanted thoughts from the twins and have them to worry. My heart unexpectedly thumps roughly, as if wanting to come out from my body badly. I wince, holding myself in to not cry out of pain.

I hate this. I hate when it happens for real, I thought madly. The dream, the pain, _him_. His face of vagueness of either good or evil. His temptations, his threat, everything about him I just can't seem to forget.

And of all places and moments, _why now_? _Why here_?

I let out a soft whimper then before I realize that everyone is looking at me with a look full of alarm. And in that table, it's not just Hikaru, Kaoru and I are occupying. I see that three familiar faces had joined us to eat but now they are wearing the same look like the twins'. It's not possible that they had read right through me or just happened to hear my little sob. And with the looks they're giving me, there's no where for me to run and hide but to tell the truth.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Hunny-senpai cries.

"Is there something wrong?" both the twins say concurrently with voices fill with anxiety and impatience.

It takes me a while to recover from what I had experienced. It is after my attempt to take deep breaths that Kyouya-senpai suddenly says this to me, "Haruhi, your chopsticks are nearly broken into half."

"Ah." Mori-senpai adds.

I look down to my hand that is clutching onto the green bamboo chopsticks that I brought from home. True to his words, the chopsticks did end up being bent to the point that small bamboo splinters had appeared onto them. I blush to this fact and throw the now-useless chopsticks into the half-eaten bento before slumping down to the table. It looks like recess is still on. Everyone's still eating happily, but not these guys though.

"Tell me, Haruhi. Are you hurt?" Kyouya-senpai says.

"Not right now…" I manage to tell him and the others that. And it's the truth.

"Well, lie if you want to. It's not going to cure anything anyway." He says but in a strict tone than usual.

I'm not lying. I am not hurt. Right now, I mean. Isn't that what you were asking me earlier, senpai?

I sigh and avert my gaze to the small gold-coloured hair senior who is holding onto his pink rabbit plushy with all his might. His eyes grow wider than they should and he is pouting, to add. It sometimes cracks me up to the fact that this cute small boy is actually a black-belt in karate. I mean, how can anyone take him seriously with the way he is now? But, then again, who am I to judge?

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan…" Hunny-senpai says while tugging my lavender blazer.

"Yes?"

"Um, is it possible that Haru-chan is…" He stops in mid sentence, causing everyone, excluding Kyouya-senpai, to get up on their feet and coming closer to the both of us. Kyouya, however, remains in his seat while drinking his glass of cold freshly squeezed juice.

"I am what, Hunny-senpai?" I wouldn't lie to tell you that I am not the least of bothered with his remark. But somehow, something in me feels like wanting to know it badly. And it's not even a pleasant feeling to me, nonetheless. The look that he's giving me sends my pulse to run a mile. I couldn't help but to feel uneasy.

"Is Haru-chan mi –"

"Haruhi, let's go. Recess is over," So suddenly Kyouya-senpai says, cutting off Hunny-senpai's sentences.

Hunny-senpai and I blink twice to his sudden remark. None of us are wise enough to make the next move. I can see that the remaining three person have gotten up and preparing themselves to make an exit from the lavish cafeteria. The unfinished eaten food, abandoned.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai says.

"Alright. Let's go, Takashi!" And the both seniors stroll out from the cafeteria and disappear from my sight. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya-senpai and I are still lingering in the cafeteria, however.

"I'll see you later, Haruhi," Kyouya-senpai excuses himself and leaves me with the devious Hitachiins. And I thought that I could have a chance on not being their little scheme's target for a day. But I stand corrected. Hikaru and Kaoru then put their arms on my shoulders before the three of us start to walk along the hallways to our next class.

It is a beautiful day today. I don't see why that we should not celebrate it. I mean, there's something unusual yet so stunning about the view today. Somehow the pink sakuras are fully bloomed with birds chirping around and the wide range of blue is penetrating the sky so grandly. The weather's also fine neither hot nor cold – and it's a must to go out to enjoy them even for a second. Yet, thinking of these makes me smile. And I don't know why. I just smiled, hoping that my heart smiles too with me.

Maybe it's because I liked a shiny, clear day so much that it's a habit for me to smile whenever encountering one. Well, if it is so, then I will say that I like the habit. And no point for me to break it.

"Haruhi? You're smiling," a voice to my right says. It's Kaoru's.

"Yes, I'm smiling. Because I'm happy."

"Why are you happy then?" Hikaru says next.

Should I tell them what I had in mind? "Well, I – "

"Is it because that today's the last day of school before the holidays kick in?" Two voices, colliding with each other, are heard.

My, I never thought about that before. Seriously, I never cared about holidays since I only care for studying and getting my schoolwork done. With all the books to be read and diagrams and formulas to remember, I somehow managed to put aside those holidays' thoughts and get myself ready for the upcoming exams, even though they are a few months away from the time being. On the other hand, it has been my routine to study ahead for them as it will prepare me and making my studying easier. And of course, I have no regrets on taking that path of success. I'm just a bookworm who only wants to achieve her goal in life.

In conclusion, I really never have cared about holidays as they just come and go without me even acknowledging it. So caring about these upcoming holidays really doesn't bother me the least. But… I'm guessing that everything's going to change for the next twenty-four hours by having these two hyper Ouran students in my life.

Oh well, there goes my daily studying routine.

"No. That's not it." I say with a warm smile on my face. They seem to accept it full-heartedly.

"Fine then…" Hikaru says while rubbing his chin, "I've got it! How about we plan something for us to do in the next three months? We could go hiking, or even Hawaii. Mom loves that place, isn't that right Kaoru?"

"Yeah, and we could also attend the fashion show that Mom's waiting for all this time," Kaoru say excitedly.

"In Paris!" The two orange-head squeal altogether as after that engage in another hyper-fashion-related topic and leave me alone in my world of thoughts. Have they even concerned about me? How can I possibly be going to the fashion show with them? I have no money and I don't even have a passport, for goodness' sake!

But I should know better than anyone that these two would do anything to make me go with them. Even by force if they had too.

I shudder to the thought then.

"Oh, Hikaru, speaking of Paris," Kaoru says to his brother on my left. "Since Tono is there, why don't we pay him a visit?"

_Tono?_

"That's not a bad idea, Kaoru! I mean, surely he'll be surprise to see us there all of the sudden but he can't do anything to us since we're there _specifically_ for the fashion show." Hikaru exclaims.

_Tamaki-senpai_ is in_ Paris_?

"Haruhi, you're looking rather pale." My body shakes as I hear their voices traveling to my little ears. How I became pale, I do not know how to explain it. But I do know that I start to once again having a cramp and suddenly, I feel myself collapse onto the marble floor. Hikaru and Kaoru are there beside me to witness me being unconscious to my distress. It is then I hear their voices calling out for me to wake up. And I can feel their hands on my cheeks and my arms.

I see my surroundings become very bright with at a point that the hallway is filled with this yellow coloured thing that I don't know what it is. I hear Hikaru says to wake up but I know that I'm opening my eyes. Only to have my vision blinded with bright colours before they start to become darker and darker. I feel a tug on my blazer and I feel my tie is loosened. I feel my body is lifted and I can hear frantic footsteps following me drastically. Even though I cannot remember everything that had happened to me then, but I do remember that a voice is calming me and someone is holding onto my hand.

* * *

"She'll be fine after a long rest," a female voice says this.

"Thank you for treating her. But do please keep her identity a secret, doctor." A male voice joins in.

"I will." Several light footsteps are heard before a creaking sound of the door being opened follows. "Don't get her stressing herself too much. It's bad for her health."

"Sure."

I heard their conversation, every single detail. I couldn't put a finger on since when I woke up to found myself on a bed in a room with a white blanket on my body. I couldn't tell the time since I was shielded with off-white curtains. But not to my disappointment, their voices are pretty clear to my ears, having me to know what exactly had happened earlier.

I learn that according to the female doctor, I had actually fainted and Hikaru and Kaoru had carried me here. Next, I also learn that Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai had brought me a strawberry cake for me to eat when I wake up. Furthermore, I learn that Kyouya-senpai had visited me when I was unconscious, and he is willing to pay for my medications. The female doctor then left the room after their chat.

Wait, does that mean, Kyouya-senpai is _here_?

"I know you're awake, Haruhi." He speaks out, causing me to suddenly sit up and gasp. "You don't need to pretend."

I keep my mouth shut. I can see his outline figure behind those curtains. Fortunately, he didn't choose to slide them up and face me. It will be embarrassing to have him see me in this fragile state while humiliated from his comment on me lying would not solve everything. I told him before that I was okay and I was not in a way hurt or anything. But he could see right through me, somehow. And this scares me like… Tamaki-senpai scares me with his threats.

Hold it; the twins had said something about him being in Paris.

"You're going to pay me those medications that you are offered. So do kindly finish them and find a way to pay the debt, Haruhi. Because I'll be waiting."

And with that, I hear his footsteps gradually fade away with a click sound in the end. The door is closed and I am alone in the room, I then learn. I lie on the bed again, thinking and realizing a thing or two. My brown eyes grow as what I just comprehend really has hit the mark. How can I not notice it for all this time?

I gasp, clutching my hand with the other.

I now realized that it had been three months since I last saw Tamaki-senpai.

And he has disappeared to Paris in that amount of time, if what the twins said were true and accurate.

What is he doing there, I do not know. And I'm not about to know why, since it's none of my business. Probably for business or family-related stuffs, I guess. A family so rich to have the father being the principal of the prominent institute however cannot escape from having business trips and outstations. It's common for the likes of them which I realize (again) that I am getting stress-out for just thinking about it. It's their life, why should I interfere, or even think about them? Maybe I hit my head when I collapse, causing these bizarre thoughts to appear in my head.

I breathe out and roll to my right so that I am facing the wall instead of the curtains.

I was about to get myself to sleep when I suddenly heard the door being opened and footsteps were heard and approaching the curtains. My heart jolts out, resulting me to be in my sitting position when somehow I suddenly say, "Kyouya-senpai?" rather loud and enthusiastic.

So sue me for my behaviour. I somewhat can't control it.

I notice that he moves towards the curtain and he slides them to one side, revealing his face at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I'm _Tamaki_, not Kyouya."

The face that I fear to see again so suddenly appears in front of me, with the body covered with Ouran official uniform but being haltered tremendously. His hair is like the first time I saw him with it. And his violet eyes are as beautiful as before. I am stunned to see him there, looking at me with a bored look. And I am absolutely speechless. He scratches his head lightly before moving closer to the bed that I'm onto.

With his actions, I grip a fistful of the white blanket, scared of what he's going to do next. If I'm not mistaken, seeing me in bed, frightened and weak would have his boyish fantasies go wild. And I doubt that this person that is standing a few inches from the bed would not do anything inappropriate to me. So I have to watch my guard. A slight false move, I'm toast.

"Hey, why are you so terrified of? Aren't you glad to see me after I vanished for three months?" His voice. It is not _his_, I know. It's much too _friendly_ than the usual senpai has. Who is _he_? This is not the Tamaki-senpai that I know.

"B-but…" I stutter. "Aren't you… supposed to be in Paris right now?"

"Let me guess, the twins told you." He motions a finger to me before he chuckles, so… warmly. "Well, as a matter of fact, I _did_ go to Paris. But it was only for…"

He stops his sentence as I wait for him to continue. But he didn't and it lasts for some quite of time. I notice that he stands stiffly and stares at the floor. I, on the other hand, grip the blanket tighter and tighter by the minute. The pressure in the air is getting higher incidentally. And I know that I should put an end to it. So, as I am about to change the subject that the both of us were on, I feel a force is pressing me down to the lumpy bed. And my eyes widen even more when I feel his fingers are touching my neck.

"However, there's a reason for me to come back from Paris earlier than I had intended to." His voice, I notice, suddenly changes from the cheerful tone to a deadly one.

"W-w-why…?" I ask desperately.

"I'm not going to choke you, silly." His fingers travel to my shoulders now. "Yet, there's something that I need to do here before I can go back to Paris again."

I learn that his fingers are now traveling down my left arm.

"And I need your help, Haruhi…"

I hear some fumbling as his fingers then make their way to the center of my palm. He stops there to caress it slowly. And that I close my eyes, restraining myself to like the sensation of him stroking my hand so softly. Why is he doing this to me? Am I his only target? Am I that _weak_ to be easily tormented? Or is it because that I'm the only one who is _willing_ to let him taking control over me?

God, that's not good!

"Haruhi…"

No, I don't want him controlling me! Why can't I stop him?

"Darling…"

Then abruptly, I hear the clock tower chimes, stopping all of my thoughts, signifying that the school session has ended for the day and yet marks the start of the most anticipated holidays for the Ouran students. And I notice that I've missed a class. And right now, I should be with the Hitachiin brothers. Not with… with him on top of me! I must get him off of me before someone comes into the room seeing the both of us in the said position.

"Haruhi," He lifts up my hand as he locks his gaze onto my eyes that are now somehow opened slightly. And he is looking rather serious. Deadly even. Then, I feel something cold is inserted onto a finger of mine. Anxiously, I seized my hand to look at it and found myself shocked to what I'm seeing on my finger. And I think I just died after that.

"I want you to marry me, Haruhi…," He gives me a glare then. "Or else…"


	6. On 4th of June

_**Chapter Six**_

_On 4th of June  
_

I know that I'm not the brightest in dealing with the riches of fashion and accessories, but I do know that, what's been weighing on my finger is not _just_ an ordinary, everyday band.

Though, it's the very band that ties both individuals as one… forever, theoretically.

But seeing the transparent huge rock on my petite finger, the only think I could think of is that I'm actually letting myself fall into the depths of hell, burning, and me hovering uncomfortably along…

On the bed.

With his body lowering onto mine gradually.

And with eyes leaving flaming uncertainty in my pair.

I could tell that he's serious, not wanting to toy around. But as a smirk is fixed onto his fair face, I know that something's just isn't right at the moment. Giving me the chance to sort things out.

"Don't joke around, senpai." I say coolly. "I can't marry you."

Like I have expected, he replies in a very casual way, "You can…" He then takes my left hand and strokes it gently with his thumb as he waits for my obvious protest.

"But, we're not even in our marriageable age," I sound more serious than previously. "And plus, marriage is not something you should be taking on lightly. It needs time, preparations, approval on both sides of the family, agreement –"

I was stopped mid sentence as a finger is placed on my pink lips.

"Shh, Haruhi…" He says slyly. "You talk too much."

"But…"

"Shhh…"

"Senpai, won't you –"

"Are you trying to test my patience, my dear?" His voice embroiders with restraint from what I heard. But I didn't feel the need to oblige his orders and so before he could say more, I quickly let out;

"Senpai, I'm_ not_ in love with you." Rather harshly than I intended it to be.

That had made his stroking immediately stops, his eyes to dart off to mine and my heart to start drumming unconsciously within my chest. I am not surprised by his reaction, to be frank. Since he should know that I won't be that easy on agreeing into marrying him in such an early age. Additionally, he also should know that what he did to me before, those 'passionate' moments between the two of us was nothing but a mere episode of a little prey falling into the predator's well-knitted trap.

He should, by right now, know that I am absolutely no one to him rather than his victim who constantly being targeted every time, everywhere, somehow, someway.

So why is it that he's willing, or in better terms, forcing me to marry him in such sudden?

And let me remind you that this is his first debut after three months disappearing from the academy… and from my sight. Something must have happened while he's there for him to be acting like this.

I sigh in his presence. I can tell his eyes have not left my face; however, the feeling of him looking at me fades as his lips touch a part on my neck. I squirm to the sense and without me knowing, my body throbs around simply embarrassingly.

His lips begin to travel around, kissing deliciously while I restrain myself to succumb into his doings.

He murmurs likely French words that I couldn't understand every now and then as he continuously roams his lips freely upon my neck to my earlobes. And as the time passes, I feel him biting my ear playfully. I let out a gasp for I can't handle the sensation that he's giving me.

"Please, s-stop…" I beg.

"No… I won't, Haruhi…" He whispers in the midst of his actions.

The next thing I knew is that his hand slips to my back and making my body presses into his as my back was arched. He takes this opportunity to simply assault more of my neck before running his other hand over my white cotton shirt. Even though his skin and mine are only parted by the thin cloth, yet his warmth travels easily, penetrating the fabric and hence, letting me feel the heat of his delicate hand.

My shirt has already crumpled and untidy. My tie was placed on a chair while I was unconscious. My blazer was hung beside the bed. I am wearing nothing except my undergarments, my black pants and my shirt. However, like I know he would do, he then yanks out a fistful of the shirt before continuing to play with the other side of my neck.

He mumbles again those French words while I, on the other hand, attempt to push him off before anything goes overboard.

I feel wetness after his lips finally left my neck.

"Tamaki-senpai… Please, you… you should stop this…" I am still pushing him, my eyes are closed. We're now seating on our knees and I did not dare to look at his face. "I'm asking you politely; please don't force me into marrying you. I just can't."

Silence. He did not say a word.

"Well, I don't get with the likes of you," My tone changes into a cynical one. "And it's probably why I don't fancy guys like you. You think that you're so rich that you're able to do such things?" I am now looking at him with a dead serious look painted on my face. "You're so rich that you can do anything that you want? Claiming girls, torment others, bullying… MARRYING them?? I bet you have other wives for that matter.

And just because you have the money and the power, that doesn't mean you could mess around with people below you who happens to have feelings, lives and goals that they wanted to achieve, to realize. You, on the other hand, do not need to think much of your future since they are already right in front of you.

And now you're expecting me to marry you? Why? Because I'm _poor_? Trying to alter your taste? Don't you ever think that it'll do such change and disturb my future? Oh wait, I forgot. _You don't care_!"

I pant hard and long before I am able to regain back my posture. I face the mattress and grip it tightly. I couldn't believe I say that much to him.

"You finished?" He asks boringly.

I startle and quickly nod my head to face his amusing yet bored look. His eyes look at me coldly. There's no smile in sight, not even a smirk. His face is written of serious and of emotionless. He never looks at me this blankly, I realize. He never shows me these feelings after me being so sarcastic. This face that I knew since three months ago is now revolving into a new, sincere and livid one.

Damn, I shouldn't have said so much.

"Y-yeah…" I stutter vigorously.

"Good." He reaches forward to grab my shoulder. "Because you were getting on my nerves... And you know what happened if you are, right?" He lowers his head to be at the exact level as mine.

My eyes begin to widen. My breath comes to a halt. My chest starts to ache.

And my world has shattered into million of pieces.

With that quote, he slams me back onto the bed and presses his body onto mine making me sink deeper into the mattress. His hands both had caught my wrists and he places them just right to the sides of my head. He breathes in the scent of me before saying;

"There's a reason why I chose you to be my bride."

He brings my hands over my head and holds them tight with his. The other hand then comes running down to my shirt's collar. And he wastes no time on making his next move. I feel his hand fumbling over with the buttons of my shirt. I have to throb myself around in order to stop his scheme. However, he has already successfully unbuttoned one.

"But I don't need to explain it to you."

He unbuttons the second.

"You don't need to know. You just need to marry me, that's all."

He continues off to do the third and fourth.

"And let's just say, if you decline of marrying me, _the_ Suou Tamaki, your life will be even topsy-turvy-'er' than it is now."

He then finishes unbutton the fifth and sixth and hence, fruitfully manage to get the sight of my white bra.

God, I should have worn my vest today!

He slips a smirk on his face and his eyes are smoldering from what I see. My heart pounds even faster when I feel his breath tickling the skin on my stomach. His hand is still holding me into place before he comes up to face me.

"Nice." He says.

And right after that, he quickly bombs his mouth to the center of my neck, resulting me to let my head falls back in the reaction. I feel him sucking the skin out of me, kissing and wetting his way along. Both of his hands then travel below to meet up with my sides.

He slowly rubs them before coursing his head downwards to rally with my upper chest area. Automatically, my body arches before I could even stop it. The sensation underneath his lips is unexplainable. I feel lust. I feel greed. I also notice passion and hunger that show his other personalities.

I let out a moan, causing him to travel south even more.

Yet, at the moment, I feel cold – frozen even.

"You know, sweetheart, if you are to be my bride, my wife, we would be able to do this…" He says after breaking off the contact with my chest. "…fully _un_clothed."

I was never going to say anything actually. I feel numb at the moment. His words didn't surprise me since I know his nature. I know his way into making me tangled up in situations. I know perfectly well about his boyish behaviour. Unlikely, there would never be a moment that he won't truly shock me like he did after he quoted that.

I feel his hands unclasping my bra.

I start to panic, gasping louder than usual. He's not supposed to be doing that. That has crossed the boundaries. And no one's ever touched me _there_. But somehow, my hands are not able to compute with my thoughts of stopping him. And I regret to have a mere liking to his actions.

Mother, I'm going to hell soon. I just know…

And then I feel warmth against my breasts, in simultaneously, my breathing quickened. And that's when I noticed that his hand moves and pressing gently on my right. His fingers skillfully giving different forces onto my A. It was nothing that I ever encountered. The feelings mixed drastically. It had even sent me letting out a shameful whimper of rapture.

His bold hand continues to mold it in a slow pace.

And I continue to let out those gasps of indignity.

"Haruhi…" He pants and proceeds to do my left.

While he's at it, he then let his lips brush upon mine as his unoccupied hand runs along my back. He pulls us together, making us even closer. He didn't hesitate to quicken his kissing pace and soon begins to deepen the kiss. It is everything into one. There's excitement, there's desire. There's naïve, there's sincere. Parts of his personalities had been translated into it. And I am truly stunned to have witness them.

Finally, a different Tamaki-senpai exists.

His tongue enters my mouth then, tasting me like he couldn't get enough off me. His both arms tighten around me, crushing our bodies into each others'. Our mouths move recklessly. Our pants become hoarser. Yet, our body keeps on getting closer and closer if it's possible.

Not too long then, he pulls me from the bed. My head suddenly is welcomed with his front uniform. That's when everything crashes back down to reality.

I mean, who am I to kid? I can't possibly get married with him.

We're just too different.

And we didn't even love each other for that matter.

He hugs me and I hug him back, returning the favour of needing the warmth.

"Haruhi, I wanted you." I could feel him vibrating as he speaks. "I want you to be in my life."

I look up, amazed by his choice of words.

"There's something you should know… But I can't tell you now…"

I position my head like it had been; resting on his chest with arms wrapping around him then.

Why do I get the feeling that I like hugging him?

"I just need you to marry me… That's all…"

"Shouldn't there be a catch?" I suddenly voice out while taking in everything that had happened for a while ago. He breathes into my hair and tangles his fingers through them too.

"Not this time…"

"I don't trust you."

"I don't care."

We hold on to each other, listening to our hearts beating in a rhythm in the silence. It's as if they were telling us something. A sign that there's going to be a lot more ahead than what we expected.

And the diamond ring on my finger suddenly glistens just enough for me to wince.

Seriously, you don't need to mock me, you know.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home."

"Haruhi-chan!!! You're home!"

I swear that if it wasn't my father who suddenly attacks me to give me a hug as I made a step into our apartment, I would have instinctively wrestle whoever the person is to the floor.

"Yes dad, I'm aware of that." My father pulls out from the hug that had suffocated me for a minute then after I say that.

"Oh, aren't you an adorable little thing," He says cheerfully while pinching my cheek. "Daddy has some ideas to spent time with his daughter today."

"What are they?" I ask bluntly.

"Well," Dad chimes into a tune and then draws out a card to shove it to my face. "Your dad has finally earned his bonus for this month and guess where we'll be going!"

"I'm just going to take a guess..."

* * *

"And I was right…"

"Shopping, Haruhi-chan! What could be better than to spend on clothes and food? And furthermore, I need to get myself some new outfits. Those men are getting bored with me wearing the same clothes at work. What troublesome." Dad, who supposedly a man but then cross-dressed a woman after Mom died, says.

"Sure, whatever you say, Dad." I say uncomfortably.

We walk around in the supermarket with a basket on our arms and the shopping list in our hands. It seems that we have to do a lot of grocery shopping. And I wonder why.

But, I suppose that it's for Dad's celebration party on getting his long waited bonus. I mean, the guy worked hard these couple of years; wearing beautiful feminine outfits and serve… um, men… And he really does eat a lot.

Likely, that he loves his job. Why bother, right?

Without my knowledge, I laugh nervously out loud, having Dad to hear it.

"Haruhi? Something's bothering you?"

I jerk out from my slouching figure and face Dad who has a very frantic look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry." I give him a smile to assure him that nothing's bothering me at all.

"Silly," he then pats my head gently while smiling. "You really make me miss her, you know."

"Huh?"

"You don't want to rely on people; instead you choose to handle everything by yourself. That's what your mother used to be, even before I marry her."

And with that, I feel my heart racing, beating against the friction inside.

"You see, Haruhi. There are times that we humans can't seem to get the whole lot done like we wanted to. We need others to help us accomplish, and not just depending on our own will power. Sure we want to be independent. But be that when it is the right moment for you to be."

Our shopping baskets with a matter of minutes are filled with fruits, vegetables, meat, drinks and junk foods. The grocery shopping didn't take long than I had thought it would be. Listening to Dad's stories had surely made shopping interesting. And also, made me realize how I truly missed Mom.

"Here's your change, sir." The cashier girl hands over the money to Dad before we depart for clothe shopping on the upper floor. However, due to the many bags of items we're carrying, we had decided that one should stand on guard for them. And since Dad was the one who needed clothes the most, I then volunteer myself to be on patrol.

I sit on the bench nearby, waiting patiently for Dad to finish his shopping.

The bags are piled onto the end of the bench. It has been a while since the both of us went shopping together like this. It used to be me who constantly go back and forth, refilling the refrigerator with food and drinks, buy utensils and cookery stuffs from the supermarket. But it's nice to have a change for once.

"_Our wedding will be on the 4__th__ of June at my place."_

Wait… what wedding?

"_Since it's a private ceremony, don't go blabbing to others," he says._

"_Hold on there, senpai. I never actually agreed on this," I protest._

"_And we __**need**__ you to be on the aisle then... at any cost." He purposely ignores me, I know. _

"_So, don't you do any funny stuff," he grins wickedly, showing off his set of white teeth, "You know what you're up for."_

The marriage! To Tamaki-senpai.

How on Earth could I possibly forget about it?

And why am I being so calm about it?

And Dad doesn't even know that I'm going to be someone's wife this weekend.

Oh God, just shut me up already.

What should I do? I mean, I somehow agreed on marrying him and we'll going to get married soon and I'm supposed to be walking down that red or white or whatever the colour the carpet is with a father figure? But here I am, clueless and waiting for hell to drop in any moment.

I bet Dad's going to freak when I tell him that I'm getting married.

But, I can't lose composure, even right now. I can't let others see how weak I am dealing with life. Those guys don't seem to be looking at me that way though. They just saw right through my lavender Ouran blazer. Yet, they probably won't know or thought of me having to have a wedding so soon.

And to add, to Tamaki-senpai. The bully. The rebel. The renowned bad boy in Ouran academy.

Before heading back home with the twins earlier today, I had finally agreed on marrying him to my disbelief. It was just a matter of seconds after Tamaki-senpai fled out from the window that the huge door of the room started to bang. And in conjunction, two familiar voices called out for me.

Hikaru and Kaoru were pleased to see that I'm fine and able to walk on my both feet. They escorted me back to my apartment and promised to help me in my time of need. And I never felt truly happy in my life then.

There I was, in front of my apartment door, smiling to myself to have such wonderful friends that cared a lot for me.

"_Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were really worried about you. They even said they wanted to buy you a cake later."_

"_Kyouya won't stop jabbering about if it get serious, he would personally bring you to the Otori's hospital."_

"_And he said something more after that… We just don't remember…"_

"_And anyway, we're truly sorry for leaving you, alone and cold, in that room. We should've stayed with you. We're sorry, Haruhi!"_

Those knuckleheads, I laugh.

But, will it be the same if I get married? What would they do if they know the truth? I doubt things will be like the way they are now.

If marrying him makes me lose my friends, then I don't want to get married.

They're just so precious to me.

I can't tell them, that's for sure. I'm not going to take that risk. I'm not risking of losing my friends.

Still, should I tell Dad?

Will he have the same reaction as the others like I thought they would be?

"Haruhi, my dear! Daddy bought some really cute dresses for you too!" I hear my Dad calls me from afar, a hand waving in the air indicating that he's on his way to meet me.

Well, there's an only way to find out.


End file.
